


Ecuper Week 2020

by Cucolla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla
Summary: Siete dias para shippear a Ecuador y Perú. Francisco y Miguel, a veces amigos, a veces enemigos, siempre entusiastas de la concha Spondylus, iglesias barrocas y chifas.
Relationships: Chile & Ecuador (Hetalia), Colombia & Peru (Hetalia), Ecuador/Peru (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Frente al Pacifico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en el poema Frente al Pacifico de Blanca Varela.  
> Pachacamac se encuentra cerca de Lima y era en la epoca Inca y antes incluso un gran centro ceremonial y un oraculo muy reconocido por varias culturas.

Es terrible esa orilla del Pacífico. Todo arena y mar, precipicios e islas y ni una gota de lluvia que te permita subsistir. Oro y Plata que son hermosos pero fríos y ni se comen ni se beben si no eres un Dios. Los Dioses y los Oráculos piden joyas y hablan con huacas y con imágenes y con tesoros. No les cuesta vivir de las estrellas y las ofrendas de los creyentes.

Es más difícil si eres mortal. Ecuador, Francisco siempre ha sido apegado a las cosas vivas que son mortales. Si eres mortal en esas tierras tienes que rebuscar, que cazar el rocío de la madrugada, que hundirte buceando en el mar para buscar mariscos que comer o en la tierra para soñar con un arroyo. Todo es duro, inmenso absoluto. En ese desierto, frente al mar, con el cielo gris del invierno limeño se alzan los muros de Pachacamac.

Ecuador, el santuario principal de la Lima precolombina, el mayor del Imperio Inca, no lo conoció. Sabía de Pachacamac, claro, sabía que había gente que iba a los oráculos a millones de días de caminata por el Capac Ñan, a veces para no volver, sabía que tenían que enviar delegaciones con oro y telas, y mullos, siempre más joyas de Spondylus, rojas y naranjas.

“¿Nunca te trajimos?” Pregunta Perú que habla del periodo incaico como si hubiera sido ayer y el siguiera siendo parte de ellos.

“Así de chusma era.” Contesta Francisco, algo acido.

Perú se ríe y el no quisiera que se ría. Así también, como en ese paisaje hay algo duro y horrible en Perú una sequedad y una dureza que esconde, algo intransigente y definitivo frente a lo que él se rindió. Son los noventa y a Ecuador le preocupa esa Paz pero le preocupaba más tener toda la vida que estar en guerra.

***

Le preocupa lo fácil que le podría perdonar, que ya le está perdonando. Le da miedo porque le gusta Lima. “A nadie le gusta Lima.” Asegura Colombia, pero a él le gusta esa ciudad monstruosa. Le gusta este templo muerto como le gustan sus propias iglesias doradas. Hay algo claro y brillante en Perú. No es el puñal de oro, ni plata que le clavo en un costado, no, cuando Miguel habla y se ríe algo es como la luz dulce de la concha de nácar.

***

Perú quiere conocerle. Es la primera vez que firma una paz y la quiere. Esta paz no la firma con la mano temblando y no siente que le quema por adentro como un bocado de agua de mar. Quiere decirle eso a Ecuador pero para explicarle tienen primero que ser amigos.

“Déjale en paz.” Recomienda su hermano pequeño. “Esas cosas llevan tiempo.”

Perú sabe que le dice porque sabe, porque ha construido una amistad con Paraguay después del Chaco. Pero se demoró décadas enteras y Perú no tiene todo ese tiempo. Tiene que enseñarle a Ecuador que pueden ser amigos, hermanos antes de que se arrepienta de haber firmado.

Le lleva a Pachacamac y Ecuador está impresionado de la grandeza de las ruinas, entiende todo lo que fue Pachacamac, “el combustible del tiempo y del universo”. Es lo que busca, decirle que hay cosas que fueron inmensas y divinas y sagradas y se acabaron. Que él Perú es muchas cosas, cosas que él ni se imagina.

El ecuatoriano se queda mirando el horizonte el mar y los templos en un silencio religioso y Perú siente que están compartiendo algo.

“Es impresionante ver el cielo desde aquí, ah?” Pregunta con emoción en su voz.

El ecuatoriano le mira a los ojos, negros y decididos tan intensos que le dan algo de recelo.

“Sí, está lleno de gallinazos, uno que otro pelicano, pero más gallinazos”.

El comentario le sabe mal pero Miguel sonríe y no se desanima y le habla de la Cultura Gallinazo.

***

Años después se dará cuenta que no es un ataque. A Francisco le gustan todos los animales incluido los gallinazos. En los años que se conocen le ve varias veces contemplarlos desde su casa en Barranco, desde las terrazas de hoteles, con esa media sonrisa discreto. Pero no descubre hasta mucho después que es un elogio.

“Tienen razón¸ esa broma que hacen, el águila del escudo de Lima debería ser un gallinazo.” Comenta Ecuador, al que ahora llama Francisco que es su amigo. “Porque ellos se deben haber instalado en el Rimac y el Chillón hace siglos y luego se adaptaron a todo: A Pachacamac a la colonia, a tu Lima descomunal. Imagínate ser un peregrino en Pachacamac. Yo sería un peregrino, tú un profeta inca puesto a dedo por ser hijo de ayllu fino. Imagínate estamos hace cinco siglos en Pachacamac y tu comienzas a leer no se el futuro en las estrellas y vemos pasar entre la Killa y Ch’aska-Qoyllur los gallinazos. Y ahora vemos la misma imagen, tu y yo. Las estrellas y los gallinazos.”

Se lo imagina y se imagina estar viendo en una noche clara el perfil de Francisco, sus pómulos salientes, sus pestañas largas y su mandíbula moverse en las sombra. Perú es malísimo en telenovelas, se lo ha dicho Venezuela y debe tener razón porque uno no puede enamorarse porque un tipo pasado de piscos te hable de gallinazos. Debería estar prohibido.

***

Vuelve a Pachacamac juntos y son los dosmilyalgo, para ese entonces Ecuador ha vuelto al templo solo algunas veces. Ha ido a Ica y a Arequipa, a Cusco, que le recuerda a su Quito y le ha perdonado casi todo a Perú. Incluso que se haya metido en su vida sin preguntarle si quería que junten así sus vidas. Pero supone que te hace así tanto mar y arena, un poco fuerte un poco absoluto en su cariño. Conocía poco Perú pero cada vez que descubre algo es como si lo conociera desde siempre, quiere conocerlo más.

Vuelven un día donde hay poca gente, lo que significa que hay igual decenas de turistas en todas partes pero así debía ser siempre Pachacamac siempre lleno de gente venida de muy lejos. Pero es tan grande el sitio que la gente se dispersa, se pierde y parece que solo existen el mar, la arena, el templo y los gallinazos. Son amigos ahora, Miguel quisiera que fueran más.

“Una cosa te traje” Le dice Ecuador. Miguel le mira como un gato feliz.

“¿Es trago?” Pregunta porque es lo que se dan normalmente,

“No, es una ofrenda para el templo.” Contesta. Francisco es de hablar poco y no sabe cómo explicar que si él hubiera ido a Pachacámac siglos antes hubiera llevado algo así para impresionar. Que era también un regalo para impresionarle ahora pero también para que le guste.

No dice nada y saca del bolsillo una pulsera de mullu, las cuentas rojas y naranjas vibrantes hechas de concha Spondylus que los comerciantes pescaban en su Pacifico de selvas y traían a este templo de arena. Cuando la pone en la mano de Miguel se da cuenta que le sigue gustando los mullus porque Miguel sonríe esa sonrisa felina y sincera que tiene. El cielo es gris y se mezcla con el mar y la brisa es fría. Pero hay una belleza terrible en todo eso, Francisco quisiera haber visto esto antes, quisiera haber podido ver a Perú antes como lo ve ahora.

Como un lugar mágico al que le quiere ofrendar cosas que lleva dentro.

“¿La tengo que enterrar, o buscar una huaca o como es la cosa?” Pregunta Miguel, se está burlando.

“Si quieres, o quedas con ella, así piensas en mi cuando mires a las estrellas. O a los gallinazos.” La voz de Francisco es sorprendentemente tranquila para la vergüenza que le da decir eso.

“Si pues, es tu ofrenda, y como yo soy el sacerdote de este templo, y se hablar con las huacas, cuando crucen gallinazos entre Mama Killa y Ch’aska ahí le pediré que me cuente cosas de ti.”

Para que no le vea sonrojarse Francisco gira la cabeza y mira, el horizonte interminable de arena y mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La concha Spondylus es una especias cuyos colores eran muy apreciados en joyeria en la America Precolombina y se encuentra sobretodo en las costas ecuatorianas. Ahora es una especie protegida.  
> Killa o Quilla es Luna en Kichwa o Quecha.  
> Ch'aska o Ch'aska Qoyllur es Kichwa para el planeta Venus que se ve en la madrugada o atardecer.


	2. Ch'aska Ñawi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Manuel e Itzel estudian las cartas entre un maestro pintor cusqueño y un escultor en la colonia, piensan encontrar discusiones de arte, ventas de cuadros o bocetos: encuentran cartas de amor. 
> 
> Fail estilo del siglo XVII unas mil menciones catolicas, fluff para coma diabetico.

En el laboratorio médico SineLab la llegada de Manuel e Itzel siempre atrae interés. Hacer pruebas de sangre, rayos-x y tomografías está bien para algo Sebastián es radiólogo pero hacerles prueba a objetos de arte y momias es siempre novedoso.

Los dos estudiantes: él, alto delgado, callado y chileno hacía una maestria de Historia Colonial Andina y ella, mexicana sonriente y tranquila era graduada de Restauración de obras Barrocas. Ambos entran con todo el cuidado, cargando entre los dos una caja ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros clientes. En la sala de tomografías abren la caja y sacan una estatua de madero de unos 40 centímetros. Colorida y brillante es una virgen con vestido y capucha roja, las mejillas rosadas parecen de cera, tiene unos ojos grandes y negros muy brillantes también, almendrados y dulces. El vestido tiene detalles dorados y la virgen tiene una corona de metal que para que no se rompa le ponen envuelta en gomaespuma cuando le acuestan para la tomografía.

Martín entra con el archivo del paciente y lo lee como si fuera una persona lo que hace que el chileno le sonría y el radiólogo estará siempre admirado de la capacidad de flirtear de su primo y ayudante.

\- Madera Tallada, Policromada y dorada. Siglo XVIII. Quito. Se realizará una tomografía de cuerpo entero para identificar compartimientos internos. La paciente se llama Virgen del Cerro y apellida Cha – Martín se para un rato. - Ch’aska ñawi. Reside en la reserva del departamento de arqueología de la Universidad Nacional, ¿Correcta la información? -Pregunta lo más serio posible.

Cuando termina los estudiantes se están riendo.

\- Yo, como tutora confirmo la información. - Dice Itzel, siguiendole el juego. 

\- Perfecto doctor, podemos proseguir. - Sigue el argentino.

Sebastián tiene solo una duda.

\- ¿Tiene apellido la estatua?

\- Es el nombre del escultor. - Explica Manuel habla poco a menos que sea de las obras. - Es un quiteño de origen indígena pero ¿ven los ojos de la estatua? Son muy brillantes por eso su apodo era “ _Ch’aska ñawi_ ” que quiere decir “Ojos luminosos” u “ojos de estrella”.

\- Eso o que era un sex-symbol porque es un piropo. Saber exactamente no sabemos. -Dice su compañera. - De su vida sabemos muy poco. Esta estatua por ejemplo era del pintor cusqueño Miguel Prado. Era un regalo, los artistas se intercambiaban obras a veces y ellos eran a amigos Francisco Ch’aska ñawi y Miguel Prado pero no sabemos dónde se conocieron, hay quien dice que vivió en Cusco Francisco o que Prado visitó Quito pero no podemos saber exactamente.

\- Pues quizás encontramos acá la respuesta.- Sugiera Sebastián yendo a prender el escáner.

Sebastián definitivamente adora estos días porque es una aventura. Aún más cuando descubren que la estatua si está hueca. Al abrir delicadamente la figurilla desencajándole un brazo Manuel e Itzel, esperaban encontrar bocetos o un testamento o letras de crédito, cheques antiguos. Encuentran cartas formales y notas de amor. Todas dobladas en cuadraditos y ordenadas lado a lado.

***

(nota)

_Miguel,_

_Vuestra Merced se enoja cuando yo solo temo porque no ardamos por nefandos. Escribimos demasiado y enviar cartas en quichua traerá más perjuicios pues sabrán que algo escondemos. ¿Lograreis abrir esta imagen? ¿Os acordareis de cuando en Cusco pasábamos notas escondidas en los marcos y las telas en el taller? Si lo veis decidme para que yo sepa que aun enojado no sois tonto._

_Vuestro siempre,_

_Francisco_

***

(carta)

_Quito 15 de septiembre de 1648_

_Maestro Don Miguel Alejandro Prado,_

_Os agradezco los elogios a mi imagen y mucho me place saber que la queréis para vuestra personal devoción, la Virgen del Cerro de Potosí que tantas veces dibujamos en el taller, es sin duda protectora nuestra._

_Me indicáis qué queréis otras de mis obras para venderlas, ya que hay quien ha encontrado algún agrado en mi trabajo, yo mucho os agradezco no puedo más que sentirme halagado de saber que las gentes de Cosqo verán mis humildes imágenes. Os enviaré como pedís un Santiago y una Santa Barbará en cuanto a la venta muy natural es que conservéis de las ventas 10 reales._

_Vuestro amigo,_

_Francisco Burgos, Maestro escultor_

(nota)

_Miguel,_

_Más dulce que cualquier encomienda es vuestro perdón, más dulce aun vuestras imágenes de paisajes, están todas vendidas ya, en Quito creemos ver nuestras montañas en las vuestras. La luz de los Prados, y los colores de las flores. Quisiera esculpir para vos las flores de lucuma de los jardines donde jugabamos tan bien como vos las pintais. Dicen las gentes que sois mejor que el maestro D. Quispe Tito, no les contradigo para mí son sin duda más valiosas. Siento casi, al verlas que estáis a mi lado mezclando colores y oléis a azucenas y oleo. La Santa Barbará que me pedisteis está resultando bien me parece. Los negros de Quito dicen que es la Diosa del Rayo, pensad en mí en noches de tormenta y vendedla caro._

_Vuestro siempre,_

_Francisco_

***

(nota)

_Miguel,_

_No pongáis vuestras notas tan cerca de la costura de la tela! Casi la he roto al quere recuperarla! Yo también os añoro en mis montes, helados como los vuestros y sin vuestra risa para calentarla. Quisiera claro ir a vuestra Cosqo donde aprendí a esculpir, más importante, donde os conocí pero mi taller y casa están aquí en Quito. ¿Como recibirían a un escultor de otra villa los cusqueños tan orgullosos de su arte? ¿Que convento de princesas incas aceptaría a las mis hermanicas mulatas? ¿Que taller a mi hermano que es como yo hijo natural? Aquí en Quito yo soy alguien._

_Vuestro soy siempre,_

_Su Francisco_

***

_Quito 23 de febrero de 1650_

_Maestro Don Miguel Alejandro Prado,_

_Mucho os agradezco el último pedido y yo también os tengo uno: que me perdonéis. El San Francisco que para mí hicisteis lo vendí para decorar la Capilla de Los Apóstoles en la Iglesia de La Merced. Me lo solicito padre muy principal de dicha orden y a los santos hombres nada se les niega. No podía privar a vuestra obra del honor de decorar el templo de nuestra madre la Virgen de la Merced._

_Sé que os han elegido para decorar la Iglesia de San Francisco. Parece que por todos los Andes se os admira cosa que es bien merecida. Encontrad aquí los reales que graciosamente me dieron por vuestra tela los Hermanos Mercedarios._

_Vuestro amigo,_

_Francisco Burgos, Maestro escultor_

(nota)

_Miguel,_

_Tanto me ha dolido dar vuestro San Francisco, al ver a mi patrono pintado de vuestra mano se acortaban las distancias y como un cóndor sentía-me volar hacía vos. Pero así son las cosas de esta vida todo Quito mirará, sin saberlo, nuestra devoción. Otra cosa vuestra he regalado pero esta os gustará. Vos me llamáis Ch’aska Ñawi porque decíais que mis ojos brillan como la estrella de la Aurora y pretendíais que yo quería que todas mis figuras tengan ojazos como los míos. Pues asídije por juego que se llamaba mi técnica para hacer brillar los ojos de las imágenes y ahora hay quien me dice “El Chaskañawi”. Cuando lo oigo siento engañar a todos, como cuando en el taller nos tenían por rivales cuando éramos los más cercanos seres. A todos engañamos menos a Dios nuestro Señor que sabe que el amor que os profeso es sincero. Mucho quisiera otro cuadro vuestro pero esperaré lo que creías necesario._

_Vuestro paciente amigo,_

_Francisco_

***

(carta)

_Quito 2 de abril de 1650_

_Padre Don Antonio Carriedo García,_

_Muy Señor Mío: he sabido que estáis a cargo del socorro de los heridos y dolientes victimas del terrible temblor que azotó la noble y leal ciudad de Cosqo, y para encontrar a alguna persona de esta ciudad tiene Vuestra Merced excelentes listas de por eso llamo a vuestra infinita bondad para que me indiquéis paradero de Don Miguel Alejandro Prado Quispe, Maestro pintor vecino de dicha ciudad y habitante de la calle del Colegio San Bernardo numerada 7._

_El dicho caballero es mi socio vendiendo mis obras y amigo mío que lo conocí en la infancia. Vivo o muerto he de saber su paradero y de necesario le prestaré asistencia y socorro tanto como pueda y el lo necesite._

_Su Majestad Jesucristo le conserve en su Gloria,_

_Francisco Burgos, Maestro escultor_

(carta)

_Quito 2 de abril de 1650_

_Maestro Don Miguel Alejandro Prado,_

_Muy Señor Mío: Os ruego decirme si estáis libre de peligro o herido. Si estáis en condiciones os ruego me escribáis apenas sea posible._

_Breve será esta carta porque poco puedo decir que sea un consuelo. Más bien vos decidme que necesitáis todo haré para asistiros. Mis ruegos están con vos y los vuestros._

_Vuestro devoto amigo,_

_Francisco_

***

(nota)

_Miguel,_

_Mil veces he besado vuestra carta. Estáis vivo y yo también al saberlo ñikapak kawsaymi kanki. Envío esta imagen de la Virgen de Agua Santa y más 40 escudos envueltos en tela para que nadie los halle. Venid a Quito os lo ruego, yo no puede dejar a mis hermanos pero si venís nada os faltará. Mi vida daría por ir con vos pero a mis padres y a Dios juré cuidar a mis hermanos y no puedo faltarles por años no tienen más que a mí. Si por mi solo fuera estária a vuestro lado ahora._

_Vuestro Francisco que os adora_

***

Martín y Sebastián tienen los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡Ay no! No, no, no puede ser. ¿Cómo me vas a dejar así? Esto es mentira, y si es verdad yo digo: ¿Dónde está mi serie de Netflix? La necesito para anteayer.- Su primo alza la voz y los regresan a ver los otros clientes de la pizzería donde los estudiantes los citaron para mostrarles sus hallazgos.

\- Yo sé, Martín. - Responde Itzel casi gritando también. - ¡Yo sé! ¿Es como que para que quieres Titanic y Brokeback Mountain con esto?

Manuel niega con la cabeza.

\- Esos dicen ustedes pero nuestros profesores dicen que no es seguro que tuvieran un caso juntos.- Sonríe burlón. - Pura amistad heterosexual nomás es. ¿Chacai?

Sebastián se da cuenta que está enojado porque es la primera vez que le ve hablar con un acento chileno tan fuerte.

\- Ah sí, eso nos dijeron.-Confirma la mexicana.

\- ¿Sabes que dice en quechua?- Sigue Manuel, desbordado de indignación y acento chileno. - Dice, “tú eres mi vida”, lo que se dice a todos tus panas ¿no weón?

\- ¿Pero qué pasó con ellos? ¿Se volvieron a ver?

Itzel asiente con entusiasmo.

\- No sabíamos porque el archivo nacional de Chile no quería prestarnos el testamento de Miguel Prado pero ahora que tenemos el poder de las cartas inéditas nos prestaron y Prado estuvo en Quito. – Cuenta feliz la mexicana, sus ojos negros brillando como los de las estatuas.

\- Pero murió en Cusco, y creemos que puede tener otras esculturas huecas pero nos moriremos sin saber porque, todo, todo lo mejor de Prado está en colecciones privadas gringas.

\- Vos sós el alma de la fiesta chileno.- Comenta su primo.

\- Es verdad. – Admite Itzel.- Pero hasta el final le menciona a Chaskañawi en el testamento así que para mí: mejor historia de amor no solo que Twilight sino que Romeo y Julieta.

Sebastián no dice nada pero el que es radiólogo y que ha visto a gente enferma y gente recuperada, a familias y a parejas esperar con ansias una prueba de sangre o embarazo le parece increíble saber qué hace tantos siglos la gente era también… humana.

***

(testamento – fragmento)

_Yo, Miguel Alejandro Prado Quispe, Maestro Pintor, natural que soy de este pueblo del Cusco, hijo legítimo, estando enfermo en la cama de una enfermedad cual Dios Nuestro Señor fue servida de me la dar, y en mi sana memoria y entendimiento y temiéndome de la muerte, que es cosa natural sin haber tenido vástagos, legítimos o ilegítimos lego mis bienes a Don Julio Prado, mi hermano carnal, natural de Cusco y vecino del Corregimiento de La Paz en el Virreinato de Carchas. […]_

_Dejo por otra parte a Don Francisco Burgos Cacuango, natural de la ciudad de Quito y vecino de dicha ciudad dos cuadros de paisajes y más uno de San Francisco que para él lo realicé por agradecer los presentes y dividas de las que colmó cuando fui su huésped por muchos meses y rogándole que rece por mi alma. Dejó también 20 reales al señor Rodrigo Ayala su hermano por haber sido yo su padrino de comunión cuando me hallaba en la dicha ciudad de Quito y más 40 a sus hermanas monjas del de Santa Clara que recen por mi alma seis misas. […]._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siglo XVIII (en los años 1600...túntúntún!) aparece el barroco latinoamericano, es arte sobretodo religioso de Europa pero que introduce elementos novedosos de las colonias: El Virreinato de Peru (Cusco, Quito pero tambien Bogotá) y el de Nueva España (Mexico) eran los lugares mas importantes de este movimieto. 
> 
> El pecado nefando era un crimen que incluia dos cosas el sexo anal, sin importar el sexo de los participantes y los actos de homosexualidad masculina.
> 
> Pancho como escultor esta basado en Manuel Chili Caspicara escultor quiteó y Manuel en el propio pintor Diego Quispe Tito. Les puse apellidos indigenas a ambos porque era normal que los mestizos o indigenas se dediquen al arte era un de los sectores más abiertos.


	3. No es amenaza, es advertencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenazar a la pareja de tus familiares, un verdadero clásico. Las tres advertencias más asustadoras, una para Perú, una para Ecuador y una para ambos.

  1. Perú



Colombia y Perú hablan poco de Ecuador, no hay mucho de qué hablar. Cuando los antiguos enemigos se enamoran, toda Sudamérica ve como se acerca y como ninguno de los dos es bueno para disimular al mes de salir ya se besaron borrachos en un after. Así que hay poco misterio.

Además, Catalina es la vecina con quien ha tenido menos conflictos. Tuvieron tensiones en el Amazonas que solo resultó en darse cuenta que no había ningún sentido en enfrentarse, es mejor cooperar. Lo que a Perú le conviene perfectamente porque desde que la vio quiso ser su amigo.

En momentos de extrema lucidez Miguel se permite incluso admitir que de niño se enamoró un poquito de Catalina. Apenas la vio en Lima con su vestido azul de dama española, se olvidó que a esa niña le habían dado parte de lo que era antes su virreinato y solo quiso impresionarla. Le mostró sus balcones e iglesias y ellas sonreía y dejaba escapar suspiros de sorpresa. Ahora, Miguel sabe que probablemente fingía, Catalina siempre ha sido muy diplomática, pero recuerda con cariño sus paseos con esa morenita linda que le querría hablar de leyes de Indias y de aranceles portuarios mientras él quería solo tocar su mano. Eran niños jugando a ser adultos y debe admitir que a ella le salía mejor.

Solo una vez le habla de Ecuador, es después de un homenaje binacional a los héroes de la independencia en La Quinta de Bolívar cerca de Bogotá. El acto es en los jardines de la hacienda frente al busto de Bolívar mientras un ministro da un discurso un poco cliché ve como ella tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Es normal, Miguel supone, no es su Libertador. Pero al acabar, está de nuevo sonriente.

\- Migue, acompáñame a dar una vuelta. – Le pide y el acepta, hay muchos temas de los que puede querer hablarle y quedaron cenar juntos así que espera que también ese tema surja porque ha estado consultando restaurantes en Tripadvisor.

Pero cree que es algo más importante porque Catalina parece algo distraída, parece una modelo con el vestido azul oscuro, formal, ceñido y sus tacones sentada al borde de una pileta llena de pétalos de rosa. El peruano sonríe porque Pancho también hace eso cuando hay algo medio oficial, los pétalos de rosa en las piletas. Cuando él, enternado se sienta al lado de Cata debe parecer eso una propaganda de perfume.

\- Antes me estaba acordando durante el discurso sabes. – Le dice girándose hacía él. - Y te quería hablar de una cosa…

“Simón Bolívar” _._ Piensa Miguel.

\- …Tú relación con mi hermano.

Es lo último se esperaba y debía estar con una expresión de completo asombro.

\- Co… ¿Con el Pancho?-

\- No, con Rodrigo. – Responde muy seria. Él debe abrir los ojos como platos o algo así de cómico porque la colombiana se ríe.

\- ¡Sí Migue, con Pancho! – Sigue sonriendo mientras se quita los zapatos y pone los pies en la tierra. – No te preocupes no es nada malo, en mi familia tenemos la teoría de que “el que tenga tienda que la atienda.” Que nos cuente como la atiende para el chisme, eso sí, pero cada uno hace de su vida lo que quiere.

Eso no es novedad, sabe que hablan bastante ha visto como Pancho cuando pasa algo gracioso o una pequeñísima novedad coge su celular. “Mis hermanos” explica, a veces le muestras los memes y Miguel no puede dejar de observar el nombre del grupo que parece cambia cada semana. Hasta ahora sus favoritos de los que ha alcanzado a ver son: “ _(Narco) Estados Unidos uwu_ ”, “ _not so great Colombia_ ”, “ _James’ butt fan club_ ” (Rodríguez, el jugador colombiano, le explica Pancho) y “ _La plata o el plátano_ ”.

\- Los cuatro vivimos aquí juntos dos veces, una durante el Virreinato y otra en la Gran Colombia. Y me di cuenta que hay una cosa que te tengo que contar.

Hace una pausa y él no sabe si es una pausa dramática o si no sabe cómo decirle algo. En la cabeza del peruano se están formando mil teorías, desde un romance con Manuel que Pancho le habría ocultado a una maldición familiar de licantropía.

\- A mis hermanos…como decirte. Rodri dice que “los crie como jevas”. Jeva es mujer, en caso de que no estés oyendo suficiente reggaetón. Yo no entendí al inicio pero ahora creo que tiene razón. Verás: desde niños nos dimos cuenta que íbamos a tener que ser bien verracos en la vida porque éramos dos mujeres y dos provincias muertas de hambre. Y como sabes antes el mundo era diferente, más duro. ¿No?

“Verraco”, el peruano ya ha aprendido que significa valiente y le hace pensar. Nunca pensó que escucharía a Catalina hablar así. El Virreinato de nueva granada era rico en hombres, minerales y mercancías. Pero se pregunta qué tan duro era hacerse respetar par Catalina y María que eran las provincias más ricas pero eran mujeres.

\- Yo no sé, pero la teoría de Rodrigo es que a los hombres les enseñan que no sé qué tienen que ser fuertes, que tienen que conquistar y así. Pero él dice que nosotros tres le enseñamos otras tres reglas básicas que se les enseña según él a las mujeres. Algo de razón tiene. La primera, es que el mundo ya es bien cabrón y que cuando te enamoras encima te quedas expuesto y… ¡zas!

\- ¿Zas? – Pregunta Perú que sigue tratando de seguir todo este razonamiento.

\- Zas.- Confirma Catalina asintiendo con la cabeza.- Te cortó la implacable y afilada lámina del machete del destino que se balancea sobre nuestras cabezas.

Le sigue mirando seria y señala arriba con un dedo, Miguel sabe que se está burlando pero no puede evitar mirar sobre su cabeza y solo ve árboles y pajaritos, como se nota que le colombiana tiene imaginación para ser escritora.

\- Nos dimos cuenta que si nos enamorábamos de alguien como nosotros, un inmortal, era muy probable que si era fuera hombre y tuviera más poder María y yo y se creería el jefe de familia, o que fuera más rico que mis hermanos y tendrían que obedecerle o sería alguien que Antonio nos impusiera y no podríamos negarnos. Así que: Segunda reglas, decidimos que teníamos que tener cuidado. Y que lo más importante es que nos respeten y nos escuchen. Más que cualquier otra cosa.

Es difícil responder a eso, Pancho siempre le dice que tienen que hablar las cosas y es hablando que se enamoraron de todas formas. Siempre pensó que era porque tenían que construir confianza después de la guerra. Pero quizás también había algo de las teorías de Cata. Le parecía que había algo terrible en siempre estar a la defensiva. ¿Tanto miedo tenían de perder su libertad?

\- Pero, para ti no hay problema porque Pancho te quiere y dice que le escuchas. A pesar de que eres un país más grande y más rico y con más poder militar sé que le quieres por él. Pero quisiera que sepas…

\- ¿Qué si le hago algo a tu hermano me matas? – Trata de bromear incomodo de tener que pensar en la diferencias con Francisco, el ecuatoriano suele hacer bromas de eso y a Miguel siempre le ha molestado.

Catalina le sonríe negando con la cabeza.

\- No, él puede sacarte la madre solo. Y aunque quisimos no se les pudo quitar todo el orgullo machito a los hermanos, no les gustaría que sus hermanas se metan a madrazos con sus exes. No, la tercera regla es que en la vida solo nos tenemos a nosotros, que nadie se muere de amor y que es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas. Así que con mi hermano no abuses de tu poder, cuídale, no por miedo a mí o a María. Sino porque si haces mal las cosas mi Pancho puede vivir sin ti aunque se derrita por tus huesos, ni sabes, pero viviría. A ti en cambio te veo demasiado románticon. Y ahora ya sabes uno de nuestros oscuros secretos bolivarianos, úsalo con sabiduría.

Se levanta de repente, y vuelve a calzarse los tacones, quedando más alta que él.

\- Pero tampoco te asustes. ¿Vamos a ver que comemos a ver si se te pasa el espanto?

Miguel se queda pensando en eso mientras salen y de nuevo se asombra de la Colombiana, porque esa es una amenaza que realmente da miedo, perder a Francisco.

  1. Ecuador



Francisco no va a dormir nunca más. Ahora es enserio, lo jura, lo promete en su vida va a volver a dormir porque se moriría de un ataque cardiaco. Pasa temblando en la cama un momento y se sobresalta con un mensaje de Miguel en el celular. ¡Como quisiera tenerlo cerca! Para abrazarle, y partirle la cara, y luego volver a abrazarle.

La piel rugosa y fría de su tortuga le da impresión es como volver al sueño y se queda mirando las montañas por la ventana un rato antes de coger su celular y poner la grabadora de voz.

\- Sueño diabólico número 3. Intitulado; Las Huacas Contraatacan. – Trata de poner voz de narrador de radio antiguo.

La cosa, es que cuando cuenta sus sueños en la grabadora no tienen problema y son incluso divertidos he interesantes a veces. Pero mientras está en el sueño no puede más que tener miedo.

Dos horas después, ya tranquilo se come un bolón de queso mientras habla por zoom con Miguel.

\- No te preocupes, es solo una vez cada dos meses o así.- Le comenta al peruano que se disculpas “Perdón Panchito”.

\- No, no, si no es culpa tuya. Ellos aparecen por su voluntad me lo dice.

La imagen de Miguel sin camisa le hace sonreír, y mejora su día significativamente.

\- ¿Pero en qué forma se aparecen? ¿Qué es lo que tanto miedo te da?

\- Que soy mushpa, no sé. – Toma un sorbo de su café mientras mastica tranquilamente y trata de explicar lo que pasa. El calor de Baños le gusta y sentir el frio de la piel de Gapy a sus pies ahora le parece agradable.- Lo que pasa es que en el sueño sé que lo que pasa no es posible sabes porque ya están muertos así que eso es lo que me asusta. Como muertos y que además se han ido para siempre. Y que no sé porque pasa eso en el sueño, ahora no me importa si es una grabación mágica, la fuerza de los apus, tu tía aymara y Julio atormentándome.

\- No creo que sean mi tía y Julio. ¿Pero no te amenazan o algo? – Pregunta el peruano.

\- Osea sí, pero fresco, además que a la mitad ni les entiendo porque me hablan en Puquina que ni cuando era parte del imperio Inca sabía bien. Pero los que les entiendo en Kichwa, me dicen que tenga cuidado con el Principe, que le sea fiel, que haga por el sacrificios durante el Inti Raymi, porque te llaman Sayri, varios.

\- ¡Los abuelitos que cokés!- Exclama el peruano y hace un corazón con sus manos. El ecuatoriano se rie.

\- Vas a ver lo que es coké. – Responde.

\- ¿Ah sí me va a mostrar? ¿Me voy a un lugar privado?- Pancho se sonroja y ya se siente mucho mejor.

Es solo que en el sueño es impresionante, hay un puente hecho de cabellos de Oro y luego entra un templo que es el de la Qorikancha de Cusco pero en el sueño no lo reconoce. Hay un semi-circulo y están sentadas momias. Al centro el Abuelo Inca, joven y cubierto de joyas de oro Inca, él le recibe y le presenta el mismo discurso. A sus dos lados, las momias de todos los pueblos ancestros de Miguel, Wari y Moche y otros que no entiende sus nombres. Las momias, que fueron quemadas durante la colonia están enteras y le hablan a pesar que sus labios están cosidos. Es su culpa por salir con un país de ancestrales raíces. Lo bueno es que ya faltan como cuatro. Las próximas veces tiene que ver si los sueños son igual de fuertes durmiendo con Miguel, por la ciencia.

  1. Perú y Ecuador



Están casi dormidos, apegados el uno contra el otro, se bañaron pero en el calor amazónico el agua fría se calienta en sus cuerpos, aunque sin duda refresca. Tiene algo interesante tener sexo en la Amazonía, quedas agotado pero el calor hace que parezca que las pieles se fundan, la saliva es más fresca que el aire cuando se besan. Ahora, solo están solo acariciándose, Miguel con la cabeza apoyada al hombro de Pancho que corre sus dedos por su espalda. La luz está apagada pero unos rayos luna iluminan la habitación de la cabaña turística donde se fueron juntos de vacaciones.

Están a punto de dormirse cuando la puerta de golpe se abre.

\- ¡Se me quedan callados y quietitos! Vamos a conversar. – La voz es masculina con acento que Miguel no logra bien distinguir pero conoce.

La luz se prende y la puerta se cierra, delante de ellos está al que llamaban El Jibaro, ahora le dicen Shuar. Nunca les ha dicho su nombre, pero a veces le llaman Etsa. Es el Pueblo Shuar, que según el mismo no es “ni su vecino, ni su ancestro”. Algunas veces se llevan mejor y otras peor, hoy serán peor. Es un hombre indígena joven, guapo como son los inmortales, no es alto pero se notan los músculos definidos de sus brazos y piernas, su piel es morena y los ojos negros y furiosos. Además lleva la corona de plumas naranjas y rojas y la pintura de guerra, pero no la ropa ceremonial, solo una camiseta de un partido turístico de los 90 y un short, lo que significa que no va a la guerra, sino de cacería.

La pista principal con todo es que tiene una lanza de madera de casi medio metro y medio que tiene en su mano como si no pesara y que les apunta.

\- Francisco y Miguel, dichosos los ojos que les ven. Así ha sido de venir a la selva al hotel a estar acostadotes. Porque a ir a trabajar eso nunca, como van a venir por dos indios que se envenenaron.

Francisco traga y trata de entablar alguna conversación.

\- Buenas noche Etsa, si te refieres al tema de la polución de las aguas si es lamentable, hubo un incidente cerca de la plataform-

La lanza sigue apuntada a unos metros de ellos y el Shuar la avanza un poco, los dos se callan.

\- Calladito tú también Pancho, que se nota que son bien buenas las noches por acá. Pero yo no estoy de humor.

\- ¡Oye causa, ya tranquilo!- Miguel alza la voz al sentir a Pancho temblar un poco. - ¿Qué pasó algo?

El Shuar les mira de arriba abajo como analizándoles.

\- Ustedes deberían decirme que oí que eran maricones ahora. ¿Cuál es el problema mental que tienen?

\- ¿Qué pasa que tienes un problema con eso? – Miguel ahora está enojado de verdad porque que le puede importar lo que hagan o dejen de hacer.

\- Sí, obvio que tengo un problema.- Responde, dan un suspiro que se nota furioso, sus músculos aun tensos sosteniendo la lanza.- Son 200 años que se están peleando. Que les digo que si no podrían hablar, entenderse para que los shuar no estén así divididos de familias por la frontera. Que no pongan las minas, yo les dije, que la gente se vuela la pierna, ni caso. Que no mandan a serranos a morirse acá, y más soldados mandaban. Y ahora, diez años después están acá acicalándose.

Miguel tiene que reconocer que quizás algo si le pueden importar sus vidas y no sabe como explicarle que si lamentan todo eso pero que ahora solo se puede hacer lo mejor posible. Pero entiende su punto.

\- Lo de las minas antipersonales sí fue un error. En ese tema si estamos muy concentrados. – Trata de nuevo Francisco.

Ya sé para el 2024 me ofrecieron. Pero no vine para eso, les vine a decir que ahora que están juntados los dos, no quiero problemas. Nada de venirse disque a pelearme y armarme de nuevo una cantaleta a mí y a mi gente que otras cosas tengo que hacer.

No era lo que se esperaban como exigencia así que se quedan callados.

\- Este…no te preocupes, estamos creando organismos conjuntos para que pase lo que pase no se repita…- Miguel mira a Francisco que afirma y le aprieta la mano.

\- Como el Parque Binacional del Cóndor. Y planes de desarrollo, todo.

El Shuar no parece convencido pero retrocede un poco la lanza, hasta que finalmente deja de apuntarles, tiene que tener a la lanza de lado para que no se choque con el techo ajo de la cabaña. Pronto se dan cuenta de porqué se acabó la amenaza: aprovechando la puerta que se quedó entreabierta Humberto la iguana y Gapy que estaban afuera se atrevieron a entrar. La tortuga avanzaba hacia debajo de la cama pero la iguana, como un perro subió las patas delanteras a la rodilla del hombre.

\- Pujamek. – Saluda en su lengua bajando la mano para acariciar a la iguana como a un perro. – Que dice lagarto. ¿Será que le hago caldo?

La iguana feliz cierra los ojos. Pancho le ha dicho que es súper raro que a su iguana le guste tanto el Pueblo Shuar que come a las iguanas, pero cree que sus animales son los espíritus de la naturaleza y que el también lo sabe y les respeta.

\- ¿Es de darle chonta? – Pregunta.

\- Sí, sí. – Responde rápidamente el ecuatoriano.

Shuar saca de su bolsillo la fruta amarilla de la chonta, tan importante para los shuar, que la iguana come feliz. Cuando se vira hacia ellos está más tranquilo y Miguel recuerda ir a buscar la mejor lechuga del mundo o lo que sea los animales comen porque se lo merecen.

\- Verán. He caminado día y medio para nomás de decirles que si otra vez se pelean por tonteras, no me importa que sea solo una incursión, una avioneta, unos tiros de advertencia. Les voy a encontrar les corto la cabeza y les reduzco que todavía sé. ¿Estamos?

Les mira a los ojos a Miguel y luego a Pancho y solo deja de mirar cuando asienten.

\- Bueno, y me hacen el favor de ir a visitar el restaurante de la comuna, que son familias shuar y kichwas, ah?

\- ¡Mañana mismo! – Prometen los dos y suena tan desasperados como están.

Y en un segundo él se va y los dos respiran como si se les acabara el aire. Pasan algunos y Francisco se puso a la iguana sobre el pecho. Es Miguel quien rompe el silencio.

\- Pues nos tocará ser feliz para siempre, ya le oíste, no queda más.

Francisco se ríe a carcajadas todos sus nervios saliendo por ahí. Miguel no puede evitar hacer lo mismo, a pesar de lo raro que se siente. Lo feliz de que aunque sea tan tarde puedan haber dejado la guerra atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las momias de ancestros eran sagradas entre muchos pueblos del Perú precolombino y eran veneradas, muchas fueron quemadas durante la colonia, pero acá están para proteger a su Principe (en quechua, Sayri.
> 
> Los shuar, antes mal llamados jibaros son una etnia que resistió a los españoles y en la epoca republicana que se encontro en el centro del conflicto entre Ecuador y Perú, contribuyeron como guias y a veces soldados pero sobretodo fueron separados por la guerra que tambien sirvio para conquistar algunas de sus tierras. Aqui Etsa, el Pueblo Shuar está enojado pero a veces les ayuda a caminar por la selva u organiza rituales de ayahuasca.


End file.
